1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to an augmented reality display system, and more specifically, to an augmented reality display system and method for a vehicle, which are capable of intuitively providing a driver with information using a transparent display.
2. Related Art
Conventional augmented reality techniques employ devices such as a head mounted display to provide a user with various kinds of information. Further, techniques for operating an object augmented in augmented reality using gesture recognition have been actively studied. As a three-dimensional (3D) display device has been recently developed, users can see contents with a three-dimensional effect without wearing glasses. Similarly, techniques that allow a user to perform an operation by gesture recognition while viewing a 3D display device without using any tools have been researched.
Meanwhile, a transparent display device has not been used inside a vehicle at all, and techniques of simply displaying a navigation function in the front like a head up display (HUD) have been studied. However, these techniques have a problem in that only a navigation screen is simply displayed and an operation is performed by pressing a button down. This technique cannot intuitively provide a driver with information and may actually inconvenience the driver. In addition, even though a transparent display device is attached to the front of the vehicle, light from the display may interfere with the driver's vision.
As described above, the conventional techniques do not overcome the limitations of a gauge, an AV system, a navigation device, etc., as devices for providing the driver with information in the vehicle.